


Is That a Promise?

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Malia and Kira and Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Stiles' older sister (reader) is a wolf and part of the pack. One night, she and Scott are attacked and Reader is badly hurt. Derek realizes he's been an idiot.





	Is That a Promise?

Derek entered the loft, worried look on his face. “Where is she?” he asked Scott.

Scott pointed to the couch, where you lay, your face pale.

“What the hell happened?” Derek growled, marching over to you.

“Something attacked us in the woods. I got knocked out, and when I woke up, she was just lying there.”

“Another wolf?” Derek questioned. Scott nodded. “Has someone told Stiles?”

“He’s on his way. It’s bad, Derek,” Lydia said softly.

Derek knelt next to you and brushed your hair out of your face. You were too cold. He took off his jacket and laid it on top of you. “Has she woken up at all?”

“No, she was passed out the whole way here. Her wounds aren’t healing fast enough. I think because they’re so deep,” Scott told him.

Derek checked you over. Your head was bleeding and your torso was shredded. “Get my first aid kit. Hurry.”

Isaac ran to the bathroom to grab it. Just then, Stiles came in.

“Scott! What happened?” he asked his best friend.

“I’m sorry, man, we got attacked and it knocked me out.”

Stiles rushed to your side. “Why isn’t she healing?”  


“The scratches are too deep. I need to stop the bleeding or-” Derek cut himself off.

“Or what, Derek?”

Derek clenched his jaw and glanced at Stiles, whose eyes started misting over.

“Please help her,” he begged Derek.

“I will.”

Isaac returned with the first aid kit and Derek got to work debriding and sewing your injuries. The process was tedious, but the blood looked like it was slowing down. Finally, he cut the thread and cleaned the blood off the best he could.

Then, the pack waited. Malia and Kira came to show their support. Every seat was taken, leading to Stiles being sprawled on the floor. Derek took up vigil right next to you, back against the couch, head in his hands.

It was about 2 a.m. when you finally stirred. Derek, the only one still awake, turned around and knelt next to you.

“Derek?” you mumbled.

“(Y/N),” he breathed out. “How are you feeling?”

“Like Fido used me as a scratching post.”

“Scott told us what happened. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“It’s fine, you can't be everywhere I am all the time.”

“But I feel like I should have been.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “What, are you my protector now?”

“Maybe. Maybe I was terrified when I walked in here and you were bleeding out on my couch. Maybe I wanna go out and find who did this and rip their throat out.”

“Der…” You put a hand on his cheek.

“I’m serious, (Y/N). It took everything I had to stay by your side tonight. And Stiles was a complete wreck.”

You shot a look at your little brother, laying on the floor nearby. “Of course he was. Fuck. Did anyone tell my dad?”

“No, he thinks we had a pack meeting that ran too long.”

“Well, at least there’s that.”

Derek was staring at you with an unreadable look. 

“Derek?” He said nothing. “Derek, talk to me.”

“It’s nothing,” he replied, shaking his head.

“It’s not nothing. Don’t try to lie to me, wolfboy. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

He looked away, then met your eyes. “You could have died tonight. And there are things that would have gone unsaid.”

“Like what?”

“The reason I should have been there is that I usually am.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I watch you. Protect you. A lot.” He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

You smiled slightly. “I know that, doofus. You’re not exactly subtle.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “Are you kidding me? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“To be honest, I thought it was kind of cute.”

He laughed. “Cute.”

“Afraid so. Big bad Derek Hale is kind of adorable.”

“You think so?” he asked, leaning toward you.

“I do. And I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me for years now.”

His eyebrows shot up and he smiled. “Good.”

He kissed you surprisingly gently, until you deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to you. You pulled apart, breathless.

“You’re never going anywhere without me again,” he told you, catching his breath.

“Is that a promise?”

Derek smirked before leaning back in to kiss you again.

Of course, that was when Stiles woke up.

“Derek! Get the hell off my sister!”


End file.
